tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shana Elmsford
Shana is one of the Holograms and one of the close friends to Jerrica Benton. Personality Shana is a hardworking woman - almost as hardworking as Jerrica. She is caring, nonetheless. She can get quite stressed while designing fashions, especially when clients dislike the clothes she makes and demand she remake them from scratch. She can get very sensitive and think that she's not wanted or loved, like when Jerrica and the others encouraged her to go ahead with her plans, making her feel not wanted. In spite of this, Shana is no one to mess with, as Pizzazz herself discovered when Shana laid down the law about the Holograms and the Misfits co-operating while they were shipwrecked on a tropical island. She can also assert herself and be a little sassy even though she is sensitive. Bio When she was a young child, her parents died and at age 12, Shana moved into the Bentons'. Shana was at first shy and ignored by some of the other girls but eventually all of them became friends with the help of Jacqui. When Jacqui made a treehouse for them, she made the three girls recite a friendship pledge with the girls finalizing it with lemonade. Despite being her foster parents, Jacqui's and Emmett's deaths still affected her as they were the ones who made her feel like a part of a true family. Even in the episode out of the past when she heard the the old song that Jacgui's sung through a computer she cried a little bit. Like Kimber and Aja, Synergy gave them instruments that their father left them, and formed the Holograms. Shana was the original drummer of jem and the holograms but she usually love's playing the guitar but until Raya came along she been playing the guitar ever since throughout the series and became friends with Raya. Shana later met a film-director named Anthony Julian. The two fell in love, and Anthony was the one who gave her the fashion job offer knowing how much she loved to design and make clothes. Throughout some of the episodes, Anthony and Shana's relationship became stronger and the two were one of the only couples in the series that haven't broke up or had something horrible happen to their relationship. Shana also likes to be a fashion designer and designs fashions. MUX History Shana was in Paris during Cobra's takeover of several US cities. Logs 2008 * September 22 - "Jem's Reunion Concert" - Jem returns for a one-night USO reunion show. But more than music fans are interested in her return... Players The non-Jem Holograms were played/emitted by bzero during the Jem and the Holograms TP. They are, however, available for application. Trivia *Shana was the second Hologram to have a boyfriend: Anthony Julian *Shana is the only Hologram to design and make clothes *Shana was the second Foster girl to arrive *Shana is the only Hologram to switch instruments: Drums to Guitar. *Shana is quieter than the other Holograms. *From the start of the doll line she played guitar, but because of miscommunication she ended up playing drums on the show. *She was a late addition, added because they needed a black character, which is why her cartoon form's makeup is so different from the dolls. References * Shana_Elmsford @ Jem and the Holograms wiki Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Holograms